The Cold Day edited
by shi1013
Summary: Netherlands yang meninggalkan buku PRnya di sekolah pergi untuk mengambilnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba terjadi hal yang tidak terduga.


**The Cold Day**

**Disclaimers**:

**Axis Powers Hetalia: Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rate:** K+ - T

**Warnings:**

**ABAL, GAJE, OOC, TYPO, ALUR KECEPETAN, PENDEK.**

oooOooo

"Dingin sekali… kumohon tolong aku."

oooOooo

"Huh, kenapa musti ketinggalan sih." keluh Netherlands sambil berlari-lari kecil. "Lagian kenapa juga salju harus turun."

Netherlands lalu segera memasuki Hetalia Gakuen yang sangat sepi itu. Dengan langkah kaki yang dipercepat, dia berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas. Netherlands yang dari awal memang ceroboh hingga meninggalkan bukunya di laci meja.

"Setelah mengambil buku itu aku akan segera pulang. Di sini menyeramkan." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

oooOooo

Akhirnya Netherlands sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Dia yang dari awal memang tergesa-gesa segera membuka pintu itu. Tapi setelah dia mambukanya, ternyata Netherlands tidak sendirian di ruangan kelas yang suhunya mendadak turun drastis itu.

"Ah… Japan, sedang apa kau ada disini?" tanya Netherlands

"Saya? Oh… saya hanya ingin membalas perbuatan orang yang selalu mengganggu saya saja. Kalau Nethrlands-san sendiri?" tanya Japan dengan sopan.

"Hanya ingin mengambil buku PR yang tertinggal saja." jawab Netherlands singkat.

"Yang ini ya?" tanya Japan sambil menyodorkan buku yang telah basah pada Netherlamds.

"Iya… Tapi kenapa bisa basah seperti ini?" tanya Netherlands.

"Kau itu benar-benar pelupa ya." jawab Japan cuek sambil memecahkan sebuah pot bunga di atas sebuah meja.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, itu mejaku kan. Memangnya apa yang sudah aku perbuat padamu?" tanya Netherlands menuntut penjelasan dari Japan.

"Netherlands-san… Ini milikku kan." ucap Japan dingin sambil menyentuh bandul kaca berisi bunga melati yang telah diawetkan. "Ini adalah pemberian Indonesia-chan, kenapa kau mengambilnya dariku? Kau cemburu ya?"

Karena merasa takut akan aura tak mengenakkan dari Japan, Netherlands lalu lari dan meninggalkan Japan di dalam ruangan kelas yang semakin menjauh itu. Netherlands terus berlari sehingga dia tidak sadar kalau sudah sampai di taman belakang sekolahnya itu.

oooOooo

Karena merasa kelelahan, Netherlands lalu duduk di atas salju yang telah menumpuk. Mengatur napasnya sejenak. Taman tempat Netherlands berada itu memiliki danau yang sangat indah bila musim semi telah tiba. Tapi, danau itu sangatlah dalam, banyak siswa yang pernah mencoba untuk melakukan tindakan bunuh diri di sana.

"Japan kenapa sih. Kok sikapnya bisa berubah jadi menakutkan seperti itu." ujar Netherlands sambil mengatur napasnya. "Apa dia masih mengejarku ya?"

Netherlands yang sudah mulai bisa mengatur napasnya itu segera bangkit dari duduknya, ingin segera pulang untuk menghangatkan diri. Tapi, pada saat akan berdiri seperti ada yang menahannya dari belakang. Perlahan Nethere menengok kebelakangnya.

"Tertangkap juga akhirnya. Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi Netherlands-san." ucap Japan dingin sambil memeluk Nethere dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau begitu dendam padaku. Kalau kau masih menginginkan kalung ini, akan kukembalikan." ujar Netherlands yang sedikit gemetar menahan hawa dingin.

"Ternyata kau sudah lupa tentang apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku beberapa hari yang lalu ya." ujar Japan masih dengan nada yang dingin.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah aku perbuat padamu sehingga kau jadi sebegitu dendamnya padaku." Netherlands yang merasa sedikit takut itu lalu mendorong Japan dengan kuat sehingga limbung dan jatuh kedalam danau yang membeku.

Netherlands yang masih shok terhadap apa yang telah dia perbuat hanya bisa diam terpaku di tepi danau. Melihat pecahan-pecahan es yang mengambang di permukaan danau.

"Aku… Apa yang telah kulakukan?" tanya Nethere pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam air muncul tangan yang dengan cepat menarik kerah jaket Netherlands. Netherlands yang kehilangan keseimbangan lalu tercebur kedalam danau yang membeku itu. Karena suhu air yang terlalu dingin, Netherlands jadi tidak bisa menggerrakkan badannya dan dengan perlahan tenggelam ke dasar danau.

"Kau akan menemaniku disini selamanya."

**-END-**

**REPIU JANGAN LUPA YA….**

**^o^**


End file.
